


Your Happiness is All I Need

by GuntazzzerZeGod, Salem_V



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Angst, Dorks in Love, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Natsu Dragneel is a Dork, Oblivious Natsu Dragneel, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sick Natsu Dragneel, Termnal Illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28351095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuntazzzerZeGod/pseuds/GuntazzzerZeGod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salem_V/pseuds/Salem_V
Summary: Natsu had a wide grin spread across his face as he stuffed his notebooks into his bag. He zipped it up and very carefully stood up from his bed, grabbing his phone and safely tucking it into his pocket before walking down the hall, despite bursting with excitement and energy. After all, he had to save that energy to get him through the day. The last thing he wanted was to run out of energy.Why was he so excited? This was his first day of school, he had finally received the news from his foster parents, Igneel and Grandeeney, that he was attending his first day of high school, this time in a public school. For most of his life, directly after preschool, he had been homeschooled for some personal reasons.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, I have another project that I am working on. This time though... This is a collaboration! I hope you guys enjoy this, the plot and idea for this story comes entirely from them, I just helped kinda shape ideas and help write it!

Natsu had a wide grin spread across his face as he stuffed his notebooks into his bag. He zipped it up and very carefully stood up from his bed, grabbing his phone and safely tucking it into his pocket before walking down the hall, despite bursting with excitement and energy. After all, he had to save that energy to get him through the day. The last thing he wanted was to run out of energy.

Why was he so excited? This was his first day of school, he had finally received the news from his foster parents, Igneel and Grandeeney, that he was attending his first day of high school, this time in a public school. For most of his life, directly after preschool, he had been homeschooled for some personal reasons. 

Natsu recalled a few days ago on his birthday when he was about to go to bed, his foster parents coming into his room with his older brother, Zeref, looking slightly excited. They said they had one more gift left for Natsu to receive. Natsu tilting his head confused and asking what was going on.

He remembered his father explaining that he would be starting school soon. Although Natsu wished his father had given him more than a couple of days warning, he still had no idea what he was going to wear, what he was going to do? He had no idea how to interact with new people, his socializing had been limited for his whole life up until now. 

His parents assured him that he didn’t have to worry about what to wear to school, he was nervous about what to wear for orientation. This is where he was headed now, orientation was one of the few days where students could wear whatever they wanted, as long as it was within the school dress code. 

Natsu had decided to wear regular jeans, and a hoodie with a dragon pattern on it, he thought it looked pretty cool, and he had always been fond (read: obsessed) with dragons. And no Zeref, just because he refused to eat chicken nuggets unless they were shaped like dragons, did not mean he was obsessed with dragons. He just thought that the dinosaur nuggets tasted better. And he definitely didn’t have an entire bookshelf dedicated to dragon stories and posters of red fire dragons roaming the sky littering his walls and SHUT UP ZEREF HE WAS NOT OBSESSED. 

Natsu shook his head clearing his thoughts, now that he re-established to himself that Zeref didn’t know what he was talking about, he sat down at the breakfast table. He greeted his parents and siblings with wide smiles, “Good morning guys!” 

“Good morning Natsu! Are you excited for your first day of school?” His sister, Wendy, asked with a wide smile. Glad to have her older brother accompanying her to school. 

Natsu nodded as he kneeled to pet Carla, one of their family cats. They had another named Happy but he was busy eating fish. Natsu slowly ate his food, careful not to rush, took his medicine, and made his way to the car. 

His stomach was turning with anxiety and excitement. Wendy placed a hand on her brother’s arm with a reassuring smile. He felt his nerves calm somewhat but he was still an anxious wreck internally. He was startled slightly at the car door opening, “Sorry, I couldn’t find my other shoe.” His older brother turned to look at the two of them, “Are two ready?” Wendy eagerly nodded, and Natsu nodded, not as eager as Wendy.

Finally, the car started, and soon they were officially on their way to school. After some time, Natsu didn’t keep track instead staring out the window watching the scenery pass by, Natsu could see the school. 

Seeing the school made the anxiety he was previously feeling wash over him in brutal waves. He closed his eyes and put the palms of his hands over his ears in an attempt to shut the world out, he always did this to ease himself since getting an anxiety attack right before school might not be the best way to start the year. 

His family knew that whenever he did this he was probably feeling nervous so Wendy, being the good little sister she is, started rubbing her hand in circles on Natsu’s back and whispered sweet things like, “It’ll be ok” and “Don’t worry I’m here” etc. She knew Natsu wouldn’t hear her since his ears were covered but she continued anyway.

Natsu started to slowly calm down but was still pretty nervous. He was so caught up in his own world that he didn’t hear the car stop until his brother opened the door for him. 

He looked up and saw his brother give him a reassuring smile, "You'll be fine." Natsu swallowed and accepted the outstretched hand.

Natsu made sure he was steady before beginning the trek to the front office, Wendy kept a slow pace not wanting to rush her big brother. "Oh Natsu, you're gonna love it here! I can't wait to introduce you to my friend Lucy! We share the same art class!"

Natsu nodded and fiddled with the strings of his hoodie still trying to calm his buzzing nerves down. After receiving his schedule Natsu realized he had no idea where anything in this school was. 

He stood in the middle of the hall with a smile realizing he was fucked. And not in a good way. He yelped when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Hey, you look a little lost, first year?" Natsu chuckled at the dark-haired teen. 

"Yeah, I have no idea where anything is, and my little sister is still in line waiting for her schedule." Natsu moved some of his hair out of the way. The teen smiled and held his hand out. 

"Well, my name's Gray. Maybe I can help you?" 

Natsu couldn't help himself, “Like the color?” Natsu flushed in embarrassment, oh great, now sexy Gray hates him. 

To Natsu's surprise and relief, Gray chuckled and nodded his head. Natsu sighed, then realized he should probably introduce himself. "Oh! My name's Natsu!"

Gray blinked then smiled, "Doesn't that mean summer?" Natsu nodded with a cheery smile, he loved a smart man. 

"My parents met in the summer and gave birth to me in the middle of summer, so yeah!" Gray smiled warmly, and as much as Natsu would have loved to stand and chat he felt a slow ache growing in his calves. 

"So, you said you could help me?" Natsu said, holding his paper towards Gray. 

Gray looked at his schedule and gave a surprised smile, "Well, would you look at that, almost all of our classes are together! And we share lunch!" Well, at least Natsu could say he knew one (handsome) classmate. And a part of him got excited that he was going to be seeing said (handsome) classmate often.

Gray showed him where his classes were, never once bringing up Natsu's slow pace. When Natsu apologized he just waved it off with a smile. 

By the end of the day, Natsu had a smile on his face, despite the ache that had gotten worse as the day progressed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it is I, Salem_V! I hope everyone is doing well and staying safe! This is a collaboration between GuntazzzerZeGod and me, GuntazzerZeGod came up with the plot and I am just here to help!
> 
> And a word from our lovely GuntazzzerZeGod: "Thank you for reading this book! I really appreciate it!"

Today was the day Natsu was actually starting school, yesterday was just meeting teachers and finding classes, today was a real school day.

He might be even more nervous today than he was yesterday! The only thing that kept him from crawling into a small ball and laying under his warm comforter for the rest of the school year was Gray. 

Despite just having met Gray, he was already quite fond of him. Gray was nice enough to introduce him to his friends, Gray seemed like a generally nice person. Although looking like a total edgelord, Natsu was surprised to find he was a funny guy. He also seemed like perfect boyfriend material. Quickly shaking his head to get his thoughts straight, he was getting too off-topic. 

Back to the official first day of school. Natsu woke up a little earlier than before so he had plenty of time before he would head out to school. He talked to a picture frame of his real parents and talked to them for a while, Natsu didn’t remember much about his parents other than the stuff Zeref told him. He said they were humble people and would always help someone in need. Sadly when Natsu was only 3 they both died from a fire.

After finishing the small chat with them Natsu played some games on his Nintendo. Natsu was currently laying down on the sofa playing on the Nintendo Switch while his cat Happy was laying on his stomach.

A few minutes had passed before Mavis came down the stairs, Wendy following behind her. “Mavis, what are you doing here?” Natsu questioned looking up from his switch.

Mavis smiled at the pinkette, “Zeref is busy with work so I’ll be dropping you off today.” Natsu slightly nodded before turning his switch off and gently putting Happy down on the carpeted floor.

Mavis was Zeref’s fiance, they had been engaged for a month now, unfortunately for Zeref, who had dreamed of a romantic date and proposing under the starry sky, Mavis was the one to propose. Totally crushing Zeref’s dreams, he accepted and was over the moon but still sulked about it in private.

Natsu chuckled as he recalled his brother’s expressions as he retold the story, grabbing his bag, he carefully slung it over his shoulder and headed over to the starting car.

“Get in loser, we’re going shopping!” Mavis called reciting a line from Mean Girls, Natsu smiled as he got in the car, “Just kidding Natsu, you’re not a loser!” Mavis said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s okay, Mavis,” Natsu chuckled, “I know you were just quoting the movie we were forced to watch.” Mavis smiled and placed her hands back on the wheel. 

“Remember, buckle up so we can be safe!” Natsu discreetly tightened his seatbelt, you’d think for such a sweet and innocent girl she’d be a safe driver, but Natsu’s face hitting the window after she turned said differently.

“Alright, we’re here! Have a good day, sweeties!” Mavis said turning back with a cheery smile like she didn’t go 10 over the whole drive. 

Natsu carefully stood out of the car, which was much easier to get out of than the car Zeref drives, and grabbed his bag. Securing it on his back, he waved goodbye to Mavis before making his way to his class.. 

He expected the classes to be simple, in a way. Learn the content, do the worksheet, turn it in. But in his first-class, the teacher let them choose their seats. His eyes scanned across the room till they landed on Gray who was gesturing at the seat next to him. Then the teacher did the worst thing ever. 

“Why don’t we all stand up and introduce ourselves. I’ll go first. You can call me Ms. Evergreen, I’ve been a teacher for a couple of years now.” Ms. Evergreen smiled satisfied and pointed at a kid in the front row in the left-most seat. “We’ll start with you and work our way down, before moving to the next row and starting from the left.” 

Natsu was in the second row in the second seat. He felt his fingers begin to mess with the bottom of his tie. He felt Gray place a gentle hand on his knee, Natsu turned his head to the other teen. A slip of paper was slid in front of him, blinking down, ‘are you okay?’ was scrawled on it.

Natsu smiled and nodded, writing ‘just a little nervous’ before sliding the paper back to him. Gray smiled and patted the pinkette's knee and gave a thumbs up. It helped a little, but not very much. It was the thought that counts. 

Natsu watched the other students get up and give bored introductions of themselves before sitting back down. Until it was Gray’s turn, “Uh, my name’s Gray Fullbuster, I like the snow.” Then sat back down. 

Natsu gulped as he realized it was his turn, he shakily stood up and opened his mouth but a strangled sound was the only thing that came out, Natsu was very much not comfortable with everyone looking at him. 

“Uhm, my name is Natsu Dragneel.” Then sat back down, realizing he forgot to add something he liked, he started to internally panic. 

“You don’t have anything you like?” Ms. Evergreen asked, and Natsu was ready to skydive attached to a fridge. 

Natsu gulped, “I like,” What the fuck did he like? He liked Gray, but that would be weird, and out of panic, “uh, dragons?” It sounded more like a question than an answer. Ms. Evergreen accepted it and moved onto the next student. 

Natsu slumped and placed his head down on the seat, it was his first class and he already wanted to quit. He felt Gray gently rub his back, sliding a piece of paper on his desk. ‘It wasn’t that bad!’ 

He shot Gray a look from where his head was, showing he didn’t believe him for a moment, and yes, it was bad.

A few more students introduced themselves, but Natsu didn’t pay much attention to them but one caught his eye, she was a tall slender girl, with beautiful long, straight, and scarlet hair; her hair was long enough that it reached a little below her rear, Natsu recognized her as Erza, she was one of Gray’s friend. 

“My name is Erza Scarlet, and I like strawberry cake,” she said with a stern voice, and with that, she elegantly sat back down.

Next up was another one of Gray’s friends, she had blonde medium length hair with a portion of it in a side ponytail and with chocolate brown eyes, ”Hi there! I’m Lucy Heartfilia and I like reading and writing!” Just one look and most of the guys were already drooling over her, Gray seemed indifferent about her. Natsu recognized her as Wendy’s friend. 

Natsu repeated the process in most classes, thankfully his two electives didn’t make him introduce himself. The instructor just skips straight to the assignments and tasks. In Piano, they were sent to work on music theory, Orchestra was getting through some basic selections that the teacher had on hand. 

Lunch was okay, Natsu made a mental note to start bringing his lunch. One look at the line was enough to make him look for a place to sit. He once again met up with Gray and sat with him and his friends. Gray offered him some of his food, but Natsu waved it off and told him to eat it. 

Natsu met more of Gray’s friends like Gajeel, Levy, Loke, and Lyon. The rest of the school day after lunch was going ok and when it came time to head back home, Natsu and Wendy were silently praying to whatever god was up there that Mavis wasn’t the one to drop them off. Luckily for them, their prayers had been answered. They could see Zeref’s car pull up near the parking area until coming to a full stop.

As we got into the car nothing much was said. On days like this no one really liked to talk that much, it was just a reminder that everything wasn’t as nice as it seemed, everything wasn’t getting better, in fact it was probably getting worse.

On days like this negative thoughts would always flood in their minds. The car started slowing down and then it stopped.

“We’re here.” Zeref said and with that Natsu and Wendy got out and started walking to the entrance of a large building. As they walked in they were greeted by many doctors and nurses roaming the halls of the building.

“Ah Natsu, are you here for your monthly check up?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed this chapter! As always, If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ Click Here](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, It is me once again Salem posting another chapter. Everyone, please give a big 'thank you' to the wonderful GuntazzzerZeGod, because without them, this chapter would have taken much much longer to write and post. Actually, this wouldn't be posted, because they had the main idea and plot, meanwhile I'm just here to assist with some ideas and writing. 
> 
> Ngl, I have been writing a lot more thanks to GuntazzzerZeGod, so a special thank you from me! 
> 
> This chapter is also longer than the last two!

Natsu sighed and opened his journal; So my checkup went okay. It wasn't good and it wasn't necessarily bad? There's no new information, I don't understand why I have to go back every month. I'm not getting any worse, the doctors said I seemed kinda stable. 

At least it's not weekly check-ups anymore, those were the worst. Luckily Lisanna and I shared check-up dates, so at least something good came out of that. I should ask and see if we can go out for ice cream this weekend. Maybe I'll bring Wendy along too. 

I wonder what it'd be like getting ice cream with Gray? Maybe as a date? If he's even into guys, then again who'd wanna date a guy who's-*scratched out writing*

Ah, I've gotta stop thinking negatively. I don't wanna go down that road again.

On Friday Zeref and I are gonna go and visit Mom and Dad’s grave. It’ll be nice to see them again. I miss them a lot but I’ve moved on a long time ago. Igneel got me a new game for my Nintendo switch. That’s the only good thing about my check-ups. After each one Igneel always buys me a gift. Though sometimes it’s annoying how I have to be treated like I'm made of glass all the time like I'm going to break if they're too rough. All I want is to have a normal life! Oh and kiss Gray. Anyway, back to my bucket list. 

Confess to Gray  
Kiss Gray  
Get fucked by Gray

Natsu smiled at number three, he would be hearing about this from Zeref. But, heh, it'd be hilarious to see his reaction. 

Marry Gray  
Adopt children with Gray  
Eat food… Lot’s of food

Now Natsu was getting hungry so he quickly hid his journal under his bed and started walking downstairs to see what awaited him in the fridge.

When he went to the kitchen he saw Wendy making sandwiches and asked, ”Hey Wen, can you make me some too?”

Wendy gave a quick glance to Natsu and nodded her head. After that Natsu went to the living room to watch some tv while Wendy made the sandwiches.

After some time Wendy came into the living room with a plate full of triangular-shaped sandwiches. When Natsu saw her come back he got out of his slouching position and reached out grabby hands for the plate of delicious food.

Wendy giggled and set the plate down on Natsu’s lap then ran into the kitchen and came back but this time with two glasses of water. 

She took a seat beside Natsu and they watched funny tv shows and movies the whole day while leaning against each other and eating food.

By the time Zeref came back from his date with Mavis, they were already sound asleep, with Natsu having his arms loosely draped over Wendy’s body and Wendy curled up in his embrace. Zeref did what anyone would do and took a picture and changed it into his lock screen before laying down with them and cuddling them. 

During this moment Mavis happened to walk in, “Hey Zeref have you seen my phon-” she stopped mid-sentence as she gazed at the siblings sleeping in each other's embrace. She smiled to herself and quietly grabbed a blanket and spread it over their bodies. After that, she left without saying a word to let them rest peacefully. 

Natsu blinked his eyes open, he groaned and groggily rubbed his eyes. He felt his older brother's arms tighten around him. Natsu huffed, his brother was a big cuddler when he was unconscious. He felt Wendy turn and burrow deeper into his back. Natsu tried to recall if he had taken his medicine, but couldn't recall much. 

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and figured if he died he died. Laying his head back down on his brother's chest and was soothed to sleep from the soft beating of his heart.

What felt like a few minutes passed until their mother, Grandeeny, walked in and told them to get up, 

“Mmm, five more minutes mom~.” Natsu requested groggily. Grandeeny sighed and went to the kitchen only to come back with a frying pan and a spatula and started banging them together.

All three of the siblings got startled and sat up straight still processing what just happened, “Good you're awake, now go and get ready for school.”

Natsu groaned and placed a hand to his head, blinking his eyes. Well, now he knew that he didn't take his medicine. He ignored the dizziness and the bone-deep fatigue and got up anyway. He tried to walk as steadily as possible, but of course, his brother noticed his wobbly steps immediately.

“Natsu, did you take your medicine?” Zeref asked, turning to face his younger brother, getting closer ready to catch Natsu if he were to fall.

Natsu pursed his lips, "Of course." Zeref took one look and raised a brow, "No, I forgot, I'm sorry…" he mumbled Zeref sighed. 

"You need to tell me these things, I'll call the school and say you aren't coming in. Or at least are coming in late." Natsu wanted to protest, but when he did his knee gave out. Zeref moved to catch him, but it was only one knee, so Natsu took a moment to rebalance himself. 

)One of his hands was holding on to the countertop to balance himself. Zeref sighed in relief and crouched in front of Natsu.

”Here, I'll carry you to your room.” Zeref said, ”But what about my medicine.” Natsu protested. ”Don't worry I'll bring it to your room now hurry up and get on.” Zeref said.

Natsu hesitated for a moment but obeyed anyway and wrapped his arms loosely around Zeref’s neck. Zeref grabbed Natsu’s legs and lifted him up while Natsu rested his head on Zeref's shoulders.

Zeref started walking up the stairs, stopping to steady himself from time to time so he wouldn't make himself and Natsu fall.

Once they got to Natsu’s dragon-themed room, he set him down on the bed and tucked Natsu under the comforter.

Happy just happened to slip through the door when Zeref was tucking Natsu in so Zeref lifted Happy up and placed him on Natsu’s lap so he could keep Natsu entertained for the time being.

After Natsu took his medicine he let his eyes drift closed. A few more hours of sleep wouldn't hurt, besides it wasn't like he had anything better to do. The pinkette had forgotten his phone in the living room. Perhaps when his foster father came back he could ask him to bring it to him.

When Natsu woke again it was to the front door opening again. Happy lifted his head up before laying back down. Natsu felt relief wash over him when he heard his father's humming and footsteps approaching the door. 

"Hey, dad." Natsu greeted with a small smile, gently pushing himself up. "Do you think you could hand me my phone? I left it in the living room." 

Igneel blinked and squinted his eyes at his son, "You see me, and the first thing you do is ask something of me. Not even a 'good afternoon, dad!'" Natsu chuckled and scratched the back of his head. 

"Sorry, I just wanted to ask before I forgot." Igneel chuckled at his son before heading down and fetching the phone. The two talked for a moment longer before a loud growl interrupted them and startled Happy. "What?! Some of us didn't get breakfast!" Natsu exclaimed with a light flush. 

After the two had lunch and Igneel went back to work, Natsu remained in bed scrolling on his phone. Only getting up to use the bathroom, hating how exhausted he was afterward. At least tomorrow would be better, he hoped. 

After Wendy got home she hung out in his room watching his TV, as opposed to sitting in front of the living room's TV. Happy had moved from his stomach to laying on his chest, making it very hard to watch the TV. 

The day was uneventful, to say the least. At least by dinner, Natsu could sit at the dining room table instead of having to stay in his room. 

Despite sitting down, dinner took a bit of a toll on him. He leaned heavily on his older brother and was embarrassed to have to ask for help with washing off. Zeref didn't seem to mind, but Natsu always felt guilty asking his brother. 

Once all washed up Natsu started to head to his room, leaning half of his weight on his brother who was helping him get there. Once they got to his room Zeref set Natsu down and began to speak.

“You're probably gonna get better overnight so going to school tomorrow won’t be a problem.” Zeref consoled seeing the anxious look Natsu had. Natsu simply nodded and put Happy, who was still hanging around in his room.

Zeref gave Natsu one quick glance then left the room without saying anything else. Natsu looked around to find something productive to do since he wasn’t feeling too tired.

He couldn’t practice the piano since that was downstairs and even though he keeps his violin in his room, he still couldn’t play it because his family was starting to head to bed and he didn’t wanna annoy anyone with the sound. He didn’t feel like writing in his journal or drawing so he connected his Nintendo switch to the TV he had in his room and started playing Animal Crossing: New Horizons.

Some hours passed before his eyes were getting tired. Saving his game, he set the switch controller down and laid back quickly falling asleep. 

When he woke up to his alarm he felt a little better, the exhaustion wasn't making itself as known as it had yesterday. Natsu carefully stood up and was pleased to see his legs didn’t feel like jello. He made his way to the bathroom where he completed his morning routine, got dressed, and made his way downstairs to get some food. 

When he came down he was met with his mom setting the food in front of Wendy who was sitting at the table. 

“Oh Natsu, how are you feeling dear?” his mother Grandeeny asks like she didn’t just use a frying pan and spatula to wake him up yesterday. 

“I’m doing fine mom, what's for breakfast?” Natsu asked, walking to the table, he sat down on the chair beside Wendy and looked at her plate of food.

“Oooo~ pancakes! Can’t wait to taste them.” Wendy cut a piece of her pancake and moved it to the front of his mouth.

“Say ahh~” Natsu opened his mouth and took a bite of the food. Natsu had learned not to deny Wendy when she really wanted something, he learned the hard way what refusing food resulted in. 

After an interesting breakfast, the siblings made their way to Zeref's car. Natsu was a little nervous, as though teachers would be mad at him for missing yesterday despite knowing they had been informed. 

Natsu sat in silence for the majority of the car ride, only speaking up when something was directed at him. He sighed when the car parked, opening the door he climbed out, carefully securing his bag onto his back before making his way to class. 

Natsu smiled and took his seat next to Gray, "Where were you yesterday?" Gray questioned, "You left me all alone." He said, faking a hurt expression. Natsu rolled his eyes at Gray's dramatics.

"Something came up, hopefully, I won't have to miss many more days." Gray nodded satisfied with the answer. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing much, the teachers went really easy on us yesterday, well besides my elective teachers." Natsu nodded, some of his nervousness dissipating. 

"In our Fiori class, we're going to have a group project soon." Natsu tilted his head and furrowed his brows. He's heard of group projects from Wendy, but he's never actually participated in one. 

Seeing his confusion, "She said that she'd go more in-depth about the assignment later." Natsu nodded, "Good news is we can pick our partners." 

"Who are you gonna pick?" Natsu asked, now getting started on the bellwork question. 

Gray gave him a confused look, "You, duh. You're the only one I like in that class." Natsu felt his cheeks grow warm at Gray's words. 

Before the two could talk anymore, Ms. Evergreen had walked in holding worksheets. One thought crossed the student's minds. 'That better not be fucking homework.' 

Turns out any work that wasn't finished was homework, unfortunately for all the students, it was hard to focus when some bitch was sitting in a chair complaining about her life.

Finally, the bell rang and all the students started running out the door, Gray finished packing his things and was about to go but stopped when he saw Natsu just staring at the crowd of teenagers with a black expression.

“Hey, you coming?” Gray asked, waving a hand in front of Natsu’s face successfully getting him out of his daze.

“H-huh, oh I’m just waiting for the other students to get out first. Wouldn’t wanna get pushed and fall.” He answered, rubbing the back of his neck.

Gray just hummed in response and waited with Natsu, once there were only 5 students in the doorway Natsu got up and started leaving with Gray following close behind me, hands in pocket.

The next few classes were decent, nothing too difficult but it would have been much easier had Natsu’s brain not been playing Gray’s sentence on repeat. 

_“You’re the only person I like in this class.” ___

__Remembering Gray’s words made his face flush. ‘Gray likes me. He actually said he liked me! I can’t believe it!’ Those thoughts were surrounding Natsu’s mind._ _

__Then a realization washed over him, Gray probably meant it as a friend. Gray liked him, but only as a friend. A heartbroken expression washed over the happy look his face had previously worn. Natsu walked to the lunchroom with his head down, thoughts swimming through his head, some were positive and unfortunately, most were negative._ _

__Natsu sighed and popped his knees one at a time in a vain attempt to relieve some discomfort. Just as he sat down at an empty table he heard someone yell out his name, he quickly turned his head and looked at the owner of the voice. Gray was standing behind him holding his lunch tray full of food._ _

__“You’re not gonna sit with us?” He asked. Natsu just stared at him blankly then realized he had asked him a question._ _

__“N-no, I don’t wanna intrude…” Gray chuckled and took a seat beside him._ _

__“You’re not intruding, but they are pretty loud. Hey, how about we go to the rooftop to eat?” Gray suggested._ _

__Natsu nodded and they both picked up their lunches and snuck out of the cafeteria without any of their friends following._ _

__When they finally reached the top they sat next to each other and looked at the view. Natsu was taken aback at how nice the view was, from where the two were seated, they could see almost the whole town. Natsu was inwardly grateful that he wasn’t afraid of heights._ _

__“So what now?” Natsu asked, taking a bite of the sandwich Grandeeny made._ _

__“How about we play 10 questions?” Gray suggested with a shrug of his shoulders, Natsu hummed and nodded._ _

__“Uhm, what’s your favorite color?” Gray hummed and finished chewing the fry._ _

__“I’d have to say purple. Alright, my turn!” Gray said with a wide smile, before pointing an accusing finger, “Your hair!”_ _

__Natsu tilted his head confused at his pointing. His fingers coming up to idly comb through it, trying to make it look a little nicer._ _

__“Is it natural?” Natsu blinked and removed his fingers, “Like, is it naturally pink?” Feeling his eyebrow twitch, his left hand clenched the fabric of his pants a little tighter._ _

__“It’s salmon! And yes, it is natural! My father had pink hair, thank you very much!” Gray quickly put his hands up in surrender._ _

__“Alright, sorry sorry, salmon not pink. I’ll make a mental note of that.” Natsu sighed and asked another question._ _

__“Do you have any siblings?”_ _

__“Yeah, I have two.” Gray started to think of a question to ask Natsu, before deciding to just ask that one. "And you?"_ _

__“A sister and a brother.” Gray nodded, somewhat surprised._ _

__"Damn, me too. Except, none of us are biologically related. None of us siblings, that is." Gray clarified._ _

__“Only me and my brother are biologically related, we aren't related to our sister, or parents though. Anyways! It’s my turn now!" Natsu cheered. “When’s your birthday?”_ _

__“February 13th, what about you?”_ _

__“April 18th. Your zodiac?”_ _

__“Aquarius. You?”_ _

__“Aries.” Natsu paused and started to think of some good questions until he settled on one._ _

__“If you could go to one place, where would it be?” Gray was definitely not expecting that question but answered anyway._ _

__“Probably the capital, Crocus.” Natsu hummed and nodded his head._ _

__"Alright, that's fair." Gray raised a brow._ _

__"What about you?" Natsu bit his lip and looked at the sky for a moment._ _

__"I don't know." They stayed silent for a few seconds when Natsu asked._ _

__“What’s your favorite game?” Gray thought for a moment then answered, “Danganronpa.”_ _

__Natsu stared at Gray in silence, kinda weirded out._ _

__“A-anyways, I didn’t get to ask you your favorite color, what is it?” Gray asked, trying to change the topic._ _

__“Oh, my favorite color is red.” Natsu paused again trying to think of a good question._ _

__“What's your favorite memory of when you were a child?” Gray thought about the question for a while then burst into laughter. Natsu leaned in closer and gestured for Gray to speak._ _

__“S-so one time I was h-having a snowball fight with my siblings and Lyon, my brother, Threw one at me b-but I dodged just in time f-for him to hit my s-sister and-” Gray started laughing again._ _

__“What happened next? Come on tell me!” Natsu whined, gently tugging at Gray's shirt, ready for him to finish the story._ _

__“Let’s just say Lyon had a long trip to the hospital.” Natsu blinked as his mind processed the sentence, finally bursting out laughing and joining Gray when he understood._ _

__“Okay, your turn." Gray had taken a couple of moments to calm down from his hysterical laughing before speaking again._ _

__“What's the stupidest thing you've done?" Natsu pursed his lips and tried to rank all of his stupid moments._ _

__"Okay, so I have this thing where I do stupid stuff, simply because I can. And no one is around to stop me." Natsu was giving a little backstory so that after his story of the stupidest thing he'd done he wouldn't have to explain why. "So, my foster mom was making something, and she had this pot on the stove with the lid on, cooking meat. And I remember being in the kitchen, seeing the pot, then looking at my hand. Then placing my hand flat down on the lid of the pot."_ _

__Gray stared at Natsu with wide eyes, "Why?" He whispered, not understanding why someone would do that. "Wha- how old even were you? Don't they know better than to leave kids unsupervised?"_ _

__Natsu placed a calming hand on his friend's, and crush's, leg. Looking him dead in the eye, "This happened just a couple of years ago. And, the real question is, why not?"_ _

__"Because you'll get burned as you did!"_ _

__"Not valid enough to prevent me from doing it again." Gray rolled his eyes and flicked Natsu on the forehead._ _

__Natsu giggled and checked his phone._ _

__“We only have 5 minutes left. How about we do 10 questions?” He suggested showing Gray his phone screen to look at the time._ _

__“Sure, and uhh I like your background wallpaper,” Gray responded with a chuckle pointing at a toddler Natsu asleep in his brother's arms._ _

__Natsu blushed and flicked his phone back to him, and felt himself start to ascend. Despite internally screeching he forced a laugh._ _

__"Back to the game!" Natsu announced ready to get off the subject of his lock screen. "So, my turn! What's your favorite veggie?"_ _

__Gray pursed his lips and squinted for a moment. "I'd have to say Brussel sprouts. It was a close call between that or corn. And you?"_ _

__Natsu hummed at Gray's answer, "For me, it's corn on the cob, then Brussel sprouts in a very close second. Also, you realize that counted for your question, right?"_ _

__Gray squawked and placed his hands on the sides of his head. "What?! No way!" Natsu nodded with faux sadness._ _

__"Unfortunately, yes but that means it’s my turn again!” Natsu grinned, already knowing what he wanted to ask._ _

__"Who was your first kiss?" Natsu questioned wiggling his eyebrows_ _

__Gray's face heated and Natsu was mesmerized by the pretty pink dusting his cheeks. "It was some stupid pocky game, and it was to some girl…"_ _

__Nodding Natsu leaned back and took a deep breath. If it was to some pocky game it didn't count._ _

__"So, my turn! I know it's pretty early, but do you have a crush on someone?" Gray asked, leaning closer and wearing a mischievous grin on his face._ _

__Now it was Natsu’s time to blush a bright red, "Uhm uh, y-y-yes?" He stuttered out, inwardly cursing his annoying stutter._ _

__"Who?" Natsu quickly shook his head making an x with his arms._ _

__"Nope! My turn!" Natsu was thankful the two were taking turns. Buys him a little time to try and calm the anxiety he was feeling. "Thoughts on LGBTQ+?"_ _

__"The community, or like-" Gray trailed off near the end, Natsu quickly waved his hands._ _

__"Not the community, I know people have mixed opinions about the community."_ _

__"Oh, well, I mean I'm bisexual, but I lean more towards men than women." Natsu nodded, doing a happy dance in his head, then shoved the remaining fries in his mouth. Gesturing for Gray to ask his question._ _

__“So, got any secrets you’re keeping from me?"_ _

__"Other than the fact that I'm gay?" Gray chuckled and rolled his eyes, somewhat fondly._ _

__"Yes, got any secrets other than your gayness?"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
“No.”_ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! What did you guys think? As always if you wanna check out my Tumblr [ Click Here](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)  
> Well, I hope everyone has a good day! And, hopefully, we'll have another chapter out soon!

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think? As always If y'all wanna check out my Tumblr [ Click Here](https://salem-v.tumblr.com)


End file.
